Love
by fckyeahLJOE
Summary: Minho memperkosa Chunji? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Ljoe, kekasih Chunji? #Bad summary Teentop fanfiction Chunjoe couple Ljoe X Chunji Rated M NC21 Lemon YAOI/OOC/Boylove


**1. Author :** Nakamaru Ando

**2. Twitter **: at fckyeahljoe **Facebook :** Nakamaru Ando **Wordpress** : wewewe dot semeukezone dot wordpress dot com

**3. Judul :** Love

**4. Kategori:** NC 21, Yaoi, Oneshoot

**5. Cast:**

- Teentop

- Teentop Chunji (ChunJoe , x Chunji)

**6. Support cast :**

- Shinee Minho

Disclaimer : Chunjoe milik Agency TEENTOP ( TOP MEDIA)

Author Note :

Hai, ini adalah ff nc ke dua ku. Lagi-lagi castnya Chunjoe, karena saya emang lagi demen ama ljoe hehe

Maaf kalau ceritanya garing dan kurang hot, author belum expert bikin ff nc sih

Oh ya, ff ini cuman author post di blog pribadi aja, semeukezone dot wordpress dot com dan di .

Kalau yang gak suka yaoi, mending gak usah baca dari pada entar malah ngebash author atau ffnya.

NB : Anggap Chunji ama itu tingginya sama rata ya

SAY YES TO REVIEW , SAY NO TO FLAME!

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam. Beberapa lampu di gedung TOP Media sudah di matikan dan terlihat gelap di setiap sudutnya. Berhubung ini sudah bukan jam kerja lagi, hampir tidak ada orang sama sekali di kantor ini, hanya ada satpam yang berjaga di posnya.

Akan tetapi secercah cahaya tampak dari sebuah ruangan yang ada di lantai 3. Dentum suara musik upbeat masih terdengar dari dalam, menandakan masih adanya kehidupan di ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan yang merupakan tempat latihan dance itu terlihat ada 2 sosok Namja sedang bergumul satu sama lain.

Chunji, nama Namja yang terlihat lebih muda dari Namja satunya lagi. Dia adalah salah satu member dari sebuah boyband yang sedang naik daun.

Chunji tergeletak di lantai tanpa busana. Pakaiannya tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Ke dua tangannya di kekang oleh Minho, seorang Namja yang kini tengah menindih tubuh telanjang Chunji dengan tubuhnya. Seperti Chunji, Minho yang merupakan koreographer TeenTop juga dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

Dia mencium bibir Chunji dengan kasar.

"Nngghh… uhh…" Chunji mendesah seraya memberontak.

Ini, bukanlah yang Dia inginkan. Minho, bukanlah orang yang Chunji harapkan. Chunji tak ingin orang lain menyentuhnya.

"Kau diam dan nikmati saja!" Bentak Minho.

"Hyung… Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini!" Pinta Chunji dengan nada memelas.

"Aku bilang, Kau diam dan nikmati saja! Jangan buat Aku harus bertindakl kasar padamu!" Hardik Minho dengan kasar.

Di bentak seperti itu membuat Chunji tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Dia merasa sakit hati dan takut, meskipun Chunji sangat ingin melawan, Ia merasa tak mampu. Menurutnya, melawan Minho sama dengan mencari mati.

Tanpa foreplay terlebih dahulu, Minho langsung memasukan juniornya yang sudah menegang ke dalam lubang anus Chunji.

"Akh…. " Jerit Chunji saat junior Minho merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang anusnya.

Sakit di bagian anus membuat Chunji menangis. Junior Minho yang menyodok lubang anus Chunji tanpa menggunakan pelumas terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Chunji.

"Sakit…. Aku mohon… Hentikan, Hyunggg… Hiks.. Hiks.. Hikks… " Chunji menjerit meminta ampun.

Minho tak peduli meskipun Chunji menderita dan kesakitan seperti itu. Selama Dia mendapatkan kenikmatan, Ia tak akan pernah mempedulikannya.

Dia merengkuh tangan Chunji dengan keras, sementara pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur memasukan juniornya ke dalam lubang anus Chunji.

"Akh… Sempit sekali lubang anusmu ini…. " Racau Minho yang semakin lama semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

Chunji hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang di perbuat Minho padanya. Rasa kagum yang di rasakan Chunji pada Minho ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu sekarang sudah sirnah. Choi Minho, orang yang sudah dianggap Hyung sendiri oleh Chunji kini telah berubah.

Bagi Chunji, saat ini Choi Minho adalah orang paling brengsek, paling memuakkan, dan kalau mungkin, Minho lah satu-satunya orang yang Ia harapkan menghilang dan tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Chunji menutup ke dua matanya rapat-rapat. Meskipun begitu, hal itu tetap tidak bisa membendung air mata yang berderai dari pelupuk matanya.

Chunji juga menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Dari mimik wajahnya, terlihat Chunji sedang sakit ketika sodokkan demi sodokkan di lakukan Minho dengan cepat dan kasar.

Chunji terisak-isak sembari menahan perih anusnya yang seakan-akan sudah robek. Kini, kehormatannya sudah di renggut oleh Minho. Dia sudah kotor dan ternoda. Sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukan Chunji? Melawan? Jelas tidak mungkin. Menangis? Yah, hanya itulah yang mampu Ia lakukan sekarang.

Menangisi takdirnya, kenapa Dia harus bertemu dengan Minho?! Kenapa Dia mau saja di tipu Minho yang menyuruhnya datang malam-malam seperti ini! Kenapa?!

Chunji tahu penyesalannya itu terlambat, maka dari itu Chunji hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis. Chunji tahu itu tak berguna dan hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat bodoh. Namun Chunji tak peduli, Ia terus saja menangis, sementara Minho terus menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh Chunji dengan penuh nafsu.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Chunji memasuki asrama dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Dia merasa sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, terutama di bagian lubang anus.

Namun, saat ini hatinyalah yang paling sakit. Chunji merasa tidak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu kekasihnya. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya tau kalau tubuhnya sudah di sentuh oleh orang lain?! Pastinya Dia akan marah dan menjauhi dirinya, setidaknya itulah yang di bayangkan Chunji. Tapi Chunji tidak mau membayangkan hal itu. Dia belum siap dan belum sanggup.

Chunji membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan. Tampak seorang Namja sedang tertidur pulas. Chunji memandang wajah Namja yang merupakan teman sekamar sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Chunji mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang masih terlelap itu. Tak terasa, Chunji mulai menitikan air mata lagi. Dia sangat mencintai , kekasihnya itu.

Chunji tidak ingin kehilangan . Tapi di sisi lain, Chunji merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan sekarang.

" -yah, saranghae… " Lirih Chunji sedih.

Chunji mengusap air matanya, di pandanginnya yang masih tertidur.

"Kau terlalu baik untukku, -yah. Aku tidak pantas untukmu!" Gumam Chunji sambil memandang sedih wajah .

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, ketika semua orang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Suasana Dorm Teentop sangatlah ramai, meskipun penghuninya hanya 6 orang.

Sang leader Bang Minsoo aka CAP dan sang maknae Changjo tampak sedang bersantai di depan TV. Sementara dan Ricky sedang sibuk berkutat di dapur.

"Ya, Ricky! Potong sayurannya dengan benar!" Perintah .

"Aish, Hyung. Suruh saja Niel Hyung yang melakukannya!" Sergah Ricky, yang menggap dirinya adalah maknae di grup ini.

"Hey, Aku dengar! Enak saja menyuruhku, ini kan giliranmu yang masak!" Protes Niel yang mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut.

"Kau dengar? Kajja, cepat selesaikan tugasmu! Kau tidak mau semua orang kelaparan dan menyalahkan kita kan?!" Perintah dengan tegas.

Setiap harinya, para member memang punya jadwal tugas untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi para member lainnya. Dan yang bertugas memasak pagi ini adalah dan Ricky. Yah, meskipun mereka paling payah dalam hal memasak, tapi setidaknya mereka mau mencoba dan bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya.

"Tapi Hyung, Aku gak bisa kalau harus memotong wortel tipis-tipis!" Kata Ricky beralasan.

yang tidak ingin wortel-wortel itu hancur di tangan Ricky, akhirnya dengan suka rela mengajari Ricky bagaimana memotong wortel dengan baik dan benar.

Pemuda itu kemudian berdiri di belakang tubuh Ricky. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Ricky yang sedang memegang wortel di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya. Sepintas, memang tampak terlihat seperti memeluk Ricky dari belakang.

lalu mengerakkan dan mengarahkan tangan Ricky untuk memotong wortel.

"Tak… Tak… Tak… "

Dengan telaten Ricky menuruti setiap instruksi yang di katakan .

"Kau harus memegang wortelnya dengan hati-hati. Jangan sampai jarimu teriris pisau!" Ujar Ljoe menasihati.

"Nde, Hyung. Gomawo… " Gumam Ricky sambil memotong wortel dengan amat hati-hati.

Chunji yang merasa tenggorokkannya haus berniat untuk mengambil air minum di dapur. Namun ketika Ia sampai ke dapur, Chunji tak sengaja melihat yang sedang mengajari Ricky memotong wortel.

maupun Ricky tidak menyadari kalau Chunji sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ehemm, asyik sekali kalian, sampai tidak sadar dengan kedatanganku!" Sindir Chunji.

yang melihat Chunji di hadapannya langsung melepas tangannya dari tangan Ricky, Ia juga agak sedikit menjauh dari Ricky.

"Chunji-ah, Kau sedang apa disini? Apa Kau sudah lapar? A-Aku sedang menyiapkan makanan untukmu!" Ujar gugup karena takut Chunji berprasangka buruk dengan apa yang di lihatnya tadi.

"Aniyo, Aku cuman haus dan ingin minum!" Ujar Chunji serayaya membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng cola.

Chunji kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dan Ricky begitu saja. Namun sebelum pergi Chunji sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada .

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian sangat cocok loh, seperti sepasang suami istri!" Kata Chunji dengan lugas membuat dan Ricky memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sebenarnya, Chunji bukanlah seorang pencemburu, tapi memang moodnya sedang buruk pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu para anggota Teentop melanjutkan aktivitas latihan untuk comeback yang tinggal menghitung hari. Semuanya berlatih dengan serius dan sungguh-sungguh.

Namun tidak dengan Chunji, dari awal latihan Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat juga tidak berkonsentrasi, sehingga membuat CAP sebagai leader harus membentaknya menegurnya beberapa kali.

Di bentak beberapa kali oleh CAP tidak lantas membuat Chunji berubah, bukannya semakin baik, gerakan dance Chunji malah semakin kacau dan berantakan.

"Ya, Lee Chanhee, jika Kau tidak mau latihan, lebih baik Kau pulang saja. Grup ini tidak butuh orang sepertimu!" Hardik Minho.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut mendengar ucapan Minho.

Choi Minho, seorang koreographer dance yang di nilai tegas dan galak. Sejak awal persiapan comeback, para anggota teentop sudah menjalani latihan yang cukup berat. Tak ada yang berani melawannya, selain Minho adalah seorang koreographer, Dia juga merupakan anak tunggal Top Media, secara tidak langsung Minho adalah calon CEO Top Media nanti.

"Mianhae, Aku akan lebih berkonsentrasi sekarang!" Ujar Chunji menyesal, tanpa melihat ke arah Minho sama sekali.

Di dalam hatinya Chunji geram dan kesal. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Minho padanya semalam, bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa bersikap seperti tak pernah ada yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Dan itu sangat membuat Chunji semakin muak pada Minho.

"Baiklah, kalau Kau masih main-main, Aku akan 'menghukummu' !" Seru Minho sambil menekankan kata menghukummu.

Dan firasat Chunji mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perkataan Minho, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

.

.

.

.

Latihan sore ini berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Setiap gerakan yang Chunji buat selalu membuat koreografi mereka menjadi kacau. Kendati semua orang merasa kesal dan lelah, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menyalahkan Chunji.

Saat hari mulai senja, semua orang sudah bersiap kembali ke dorm. Namun tidak dengan Chunji, akibat kesalahannya saat latihan, dia harus mendapatkan hukuman dari Minho.

"Chunji-ah," Teriak L-joe.

Chunji terkejut saat tiba-tiba Ljoe memanggil namanya.

Dia pun berpura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan namja berambut blonde itu. Ljoe yang merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gerak gerik Chunji segera mengejarnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ljoe untuk mengejarnya. Chunji semakin terkejut saat tiba-tiba pundaknya sudah di tepuk oleh Ljoe.

"Ya, Chunji-ah. Sedari tadi Aku memanggilmu, kenapa Kau tak menyaut, hah?" Sapa Ljoe yang kini sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Akh, mianhae. Aku tidak mendengarnya." Jawab Chunji berbohong, padahal sebenarnya Dia sedang mencoba untuk menghindari namja itu.

"Andwae, Kau berbohong, Chunji-ah. Apa Kau sedang mencoba menghindariku?" Tanya Ljoe to the point, membuat Chunji semakin salah tingkah.

"Aniyo, Aku tidak menghindarimu kok." Chunji berusaha mengelak, namun gelagatnya itu malah membuat Ljoe semakin curiga.

Kedua bola Chunji membulat saat Ljoe tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. "Ya, apa yang Kau lakukan? Lepaskah Aku, Ljoe-ah!" Pekik Chunji, seraya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Ljoe.

"Kita harus bicara!" Kata Ljoe dengan nada tinggi.

"Bicara tentang apa? Sepertinya tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan!" Balas Chunji tak kalah sengit.

Dengan kasar, Ljoe mendorong tubuh Chunji ke tembok, sehingga membuat Chunji tersentak kaget.

"Kau kenapa sih, Ljoe?!" Protes Chunji, marah dengan perlakuan Ljoe yang mulai kasar.

"Bukan Aku yang kenapa. Tapi Kau yang kenapa, Chunji?!" Bentak Ljoe, hingga membuat raut wajah Chunji berubah ketakutan.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Ljoe? A-Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kau katakan?" Kilahnya dengan gugup.

Ljoe menghela nafas. Dengan tatapannya yang tajam, ia menatap Chunji yang berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sejak pagi Kau bersikap aneh, Chunji. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyaut setiap Ku panggil. Apa yang terjadi, Chunji-ah? Kalau Kau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku!" Ujar Ljoe.

Chunji tak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya karena tak ingin Ljoe melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, Ljoe mulai merendahkan nada bicaranya. Ia mulai merasa bersalah karena membuat Chunji merasa sedih.

"Mianhae, Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Aku hanya ingin membantu jika Kau punya masalah. Aku hanya merasa Chunji yang biasanya bersemangat tiba-tiba menjadi pemuram. Aku sedih melihatmu seperti itu, Chunji." Ungkap Ljoe, membuat Chunji tak kuasa menahan tangis karena terharu.

"Jangan khawatir, Ljoe. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." Ujar Chunji kembali berbohong.

"Chunji… " Lirih Ljoe. Sebenarnya, Ljoe bisa melihat dari mata Chunji, kalau Ia sedang berbohong. Tapi Ia tak mau memaksa. Maka dari itu, Ljoe memutuskan untuk tidak mendesaknya lagi.

Tiba-tiba dari ujung lorong, muncul sesosok namja, Choi Minho. Dengan raut wajahnya yang arogan, Ia menatap Ljoe dingin.

"Ya, Lee Chanhee. Sedang apa Kau di sana? Bukankah Aku menyuruhmu ke ruanganku, hah?"

Ljoe dan Chunji menoleh pada Minho. Berbeda dengan Ljoe yang tersenyum ramah, Chunji malah terlihat tidak senang saat melihatnya.

"Ljoe, boleh Aku pinjam Chunji sebentar?!" Pinta Minho, dengan senyum yang tampak di paksakan.

"Ah, baiklah." Ujar Ljoe, toh Ia juga tak bisa menolak perintah pelatihnya itu, meskipun sebenarnya Ia masih ingin bersama Chunji.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa di benak Chunji. Kenapa dengan mudahnya Ljoe menyerahkan dirinya pada Minho. Andai Dia tahu apa yang telah di perbuat Minho padanya, apakah Ljoe masih bisa meyerahkan Chunji dengan begitu mudahnya pada Minho?

Saat Chunji hendak pergi, Ljoe menarik lengannya. Chunji merasa tidak nyaman, terlebih lagi saat matanya melihat Minho tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan? Lepaskan Aku, Ljoe!" Pinta Chunji, sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Ljoe.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kalau Kau mempunyai masalah, Kau harus menceritakannya padaku!"

"Kau apa-apaan sih, Ljoe?!"

"Sudahlah, Chunji. Kau hanya perlu berjanji saja padaku!" Ujar memaksa, membuat Chunji merasa serba salah padanya.

"Kau gila, Ljoe. Bukan begini caranya kalau Kau ingin membantuku!" Geram Chunji, kesal dengan perlakuan kasar dan terlalu memaksa itu.

"Mianhae," Ujar Ljoe menyesal, sambil melepaskan tangan Chunji.

Chunji tidak menggubri permintaan maaf dari kekasihnya itu. Sekilas Ia menatap Ljoe, kemudian pergi menghampiri Minho. Dan meninggalkan Ljoe yang termenung sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Chunji sudah ada di ruangan yang cukup besar, yang merupakan ruang kerja milik Minho. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi, sementara Minho duduk di seberang meja di hadapannya.

Sebelum duduk, Minho menutup tirai jendela, seolah-olah tak ingin ada orang yang melihat aktivitasnya di dalam ruangan. Bahkan, Ia pu mengunci pintu agar tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa masuk.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Ljoe?" Tanya Minho, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Chunji tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Melainkan menatap tajam Minho dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Meskipun sadar Chunji menatapnya penuh kebencian, Ia mengacuhkannya dan kembali bertanya, "Sudah ku bilang, putuskan saja hubunganmu dengannya. Jika Kau menjadi pacarku, semua kebutuhanmu akan ku penuhi. Bagaimana?"

Lagi-lagi Chunji tidak menggubris perkataannya. Kali ini, Minho tidak dapat mengacuhkannya lagi, kesal karena merasa dirinya tak di anggap. Minho pun melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cara melemparkan asbak di hadapannya pada Chunji, namun meleset dan jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Meskipun meleset, hal itu membuat Chunji terkejut. Dan tak bisa di pungkiri lagi, Chunji mulai merasa takutan sekarang.

"Jika ada orang yang bertanya, jawab dan tatap matanya!" Hardik Minho kesal, membuat Chunji tertunduk.

Pada awalnya, Chunji berpikir Minho adalah orang yang baik. Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, emosinya selalu meledak tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya semua member Teen top menyadari sifat Minho yang pemarah.

Mereka ingin protes. Tapi percuma, tak ada yang berani melawannya. Melawan putra direktur sama saja dengan bunuh diri, pikir mereka.

Chunji hanyalah sedikit korban dari keegoisan seorang Choi Minho. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu, Minho sudah tertarik pada Chunji. Jangan salah paham dulu. Minho memang tertarik pada Chunji. Tapi bukan karena cinta, melainkan hanya sebatas nafsu belaka.

Meskipun tahu Chunji sudah memiliki kekasih, Minho tetap bersikukuh meminta Chunji untuk menjadi kekasihnya, dan berulang kali juga Chunji menolaknya.

Maka dari itu, Minho nekat melakukan cara kotor untuk bisa meniduri Chunji. Kemarin malam Ia sengaja memanggil Chunji ke studio latihan. Dengan alasan membicarakan konsep dance untuk grupnya, Chunji pun datang dan akhirnya Ia jatuh dalam perangkap yang di buat oleh Minho.

Minho beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Chunji.

Chunji terkesiap saat tangan Minho memegang pundaknya. Rasa cemas dan takut bergemuruh di dadanya. Ia masih ingat saat tangan itu mencengkeram dirinya, menampar wajahnya, hingga meraba sekujur tubuhnya.

Chunji bergidik, merasa jijik dan terhina jika mengingat kejadian yang belum lama terjadi itu.

Minho menurunkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan bahu milik Chunji. Dengan halus Minho berbisik, "Sekarang, mari kita pikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk orang yang tidak berkonsentrasi saat latihan sepertimu?"

"Aku mohon, Aku akan menerima hukuman apapun, asal jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Pinta Chunji, seraya menepis tangan Minho yang mencoba mengelus pipinya.

"Sayang sekali, di sini Aku yang berkuasa. Tak ada yang bisa melarangku untuk melakukan hal apa yang ku inginkan." Ujar Minho, tangannya dengan sigap mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Chunji.

Dengan cepat, Minho menyambar dan melumat bibir Chunji dengan ganas.

Chunji memberontak. Tapi semakin Ia memberontak, semakin keras juga cengkeraman tangannya. Bahkan Ia menindih tubuh Chunji dengan erat, agar membuatnya tidak bisa lolos.

"H-hyung, lepaskan Aku. Ku mohon!" Pinta Chunji, saat Minho menjilati lehernya yang putih itu.

Minho tak peduli dengan permintaan Chunji. Ia malah semakin bernafsu. Tubuh Chunji meronta-ronta berusaha mendorong Minho, tapi sayang tenaganya tak cukup untuk melawan pemuda kasar di hadapannya itu.

"Ukhh… " desah Chunji saat salah satu tangan Minho menyusup ke dalam kaosnya dan memilin nipplenya dengan keras.

"K-Kau brrengsekk, hyung!" Makinya. Chunji tak ingin dirinya merasa terhina untuk ke dua kalinya. Tapi apa yang harus di lakukannya?

"Sudah, nikmatin saja. Ini akan terasa lebih nikmat dari kemarin!" Kata Minho, seraya tersenyum melecehkan.

"B-brrengsek Kau, hyungg. Lepaskan Aku, hahh!" Pekiknya, sementara tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah tindihan Minho.

Kali ini tangan Minho menyup ke bagian bawah tubuh Chunji, tepat di bagian selangkangannya, kemudian meremas penis Chunji yang masih lemas dari luar celana.

"Akhh… Ljoe, tolong Aku!" Tak tahan lagi, Chunji menjerit meminta tolong. Dan tanpa Ia sadari, nama lah yang Ia ucapkan.

"Kau pikir ini drama, hah? Percuma Kau berteriak, tak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu termasuk Ljoe." Minho mencomoohnya.

Mata chunji berair, menahan tangis. Benar kata Minho, saat ini tak ada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya, termasuk .

Chunji hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan Minho menyusup ke dalam celananya untuk menggapai kejantanannya. Tapi saat tangan Minho baru mencoba melepas ikat pinggang Chunji. Tiba-tiba seseorang mendobrak pintu secara tiba-tiba.

"Brakkkk… !"

Seorang namja berambut blonde mendobrak paksa pintu ruangan. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan marah saat melihat posisi Chunji yang sedang terdesak. Dengan cepat Ia berlari ke arah Minho, kemudian Dia menonjoknya dengan keras sehingga membuat Minho jatuh tersungkur.

"Bughh…. "

Ljoe, Namja yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya itu menghampiri Chunji. Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat agar memberi rasa aman pada Chunji. "Gwenchana, Chunji. Kamu aman sekarang!" Ujarnya.

Chunji menatap Ljoe antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Seseorang yang telah Ia buat kecewa dan sedih datang untuknya. Padahal tadi Ia sudah pesimis dengan berpikir Ljoe tak akan datang untuk menolongnya.

Tapi sekarang, Bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa ada disini? Dia… datang untukku?!, pikir Chunji, yang kini tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

Dengan penuh perhatian , Ljoe menyeka air mata Chunji. Batinnya terasa miris melihat keadaan Chunji sekarang ini. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya dengan keras sehingga membuatnya merasa sesak saat melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Chunji, seka air matamu. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan!" Ujar Ljoe, matanya menatap Minho dengan penuh kebencian.

"A-Apa yang akan Kau lakukan, Ljoe? Jangan bilang Kau…. " Protes Chunji.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Chunji. Percayalah!" Potong Ljoe cepat.

"Tapi…. " Gumam Chunji khawatir.

Sebuah senyum sekilas terlihat di bibir Ljoe. Dan tanpa berbasa-basi, Ia mencium bibir Chunji sehingga membuatnya diam dan tak berkata-kata lagi. Meski ciuman itu tak lebih dari 5 detik, namun ciuman itu berhasil membuatnya bungkam, bahkan wajahnya bersemu merah saking malunya.

Ljoe melepas ciumannya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu tepat di ujung daun telinga Chunji sehingga membuatnya agak sedikit bergidik karena geli. "Kau tunggu sebentar, Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, Aku berjanji."

Bagai sebuah mantra, Chunji terbius dengan rayuan yang di bisikkan oleh Ljoe. Seperti sebuah candu, Chunji hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat merasakan kekasihnya itu melepas pelukannya. Mata Chunji terus mengikuti setiap gerakan Ljoe yang kini bangkit dan meninggalkannya, seolah-olah tak ikhlas melihat kekasihnya itu pergi.

"Cih, berani sekali Kau memukulku seperti ini, hah!" Geram Minho marah.

"Mianhae, Hyung. Kau sendiri yang memaksaku melakukan ini." Ujar Ljoe.

"Apa Kau tidak berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti karena sudah membuatku marah, hah?!" Ancamnya.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Aku tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti, tapi yang pasti Aku tak tahan lagi melihat Kau memperlakukan Chunji seperti itu." Ungkap Ljoe.

Kesal karena ancamannya tidak mempan, Minho berusaha menyerang Ljoe.

"Bughhh…. " Dengan sekali pukul saja sudah membuat Ljoe rubuh.

Minho menghampiri Ljoe yang tergelatak di lantai. Tak ada waktu bagi Ljoe untuk merintih kesakitan atau bermanja-manja dengan luka di bibirnya. ia harus segera bangkit sebelum Minho menyerangnya lagi.

Tetapi, belum sempat Ljoe bangkit, Minho sudah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Sebuah pukulan telak menghantam wajahnya, membuatnya terjatuh untuk ke sekian kali. Kali ini Ljoe tak dapat menahan sakit lagi, meskipun Ljoe cukup bernyali untuk melawan minho, tapi nyali itu tidak di imbangi dengan tenaga dan kekuatan yang setimpal.

Ljoe akui, pukulan Minho memang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi jika ia tak bertahan, sama saja dengan menyerah, dan Ljoe tak mau melakukan itu.

"Cih, hanya segini saja kah kekuatanmu, hah?! Ternyata Kau hanya bisa membual saja!" Cibir Minho, meremehkan.

Minho melanjutkan, "Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan, menyerahlah maka Aku akan melupakan kejadian hari ini. Ahh, tidak-tidak, itu terlalu mudah. Berlututlah padaku, dan akan ku biarkan Kau dan kekasihmu yang menjijikan itu pergi!" Cemooh Minho, seraya menatap Chunji jijik.

Ego Ljoe ternyata tak dapat menerima penghinaan ini. Sudah cukup pukulan keras yang Ia terima, tapi di perlakukan seperti itu membuat dirinya merasa terhina. Tatapan dingin Ljoe ternyata di anggap sebuah tantangan bagi Minho.

Tak terbesit di pikiran Ljoe untuk melakukannya. Maka dari itu, sebagai sikap penolakannya, Ia hanya menatap dingin pria di hadapannya itu.

"Kau bodoh. Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan, tapi Kau malah menyia-nyiakannya!"

"Aku memang bodoh, hyung. Tapi Aku lebih bodoh lagi jika Aku harus berlutut pada orang sepertimu!"

"Terserah Kau sajalah, Ljoe. Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikanmu kesempatan, Tapi Kau malah menolaknya. Cih, bodoh sekali!"

Minho menghela nafas, kesal karena Ljoe tidak terpancing ke dalam permainannya. Tadinya Ia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan Ljoe. Namun sayang, harga diri yang tinggi dari pemuda bermata sayu itu membuatnya harus menelan kekecewaan.

Akan tetapi, bukan Minho namanya jika Ia kehabisan akal. Dengan geram, Ia berjalan menghampiri Ljoe yang masih terduduk menahan sakit. Dan tanpa berbasa basi, Minho menendang dada Ljoe sehingga membuatnya tersungkur. Tak cukup seperti itu, Minho menginjak kepala namja di hadapannya itu, sehingga membuat Ljoe harus mencium lantai yang dingin.

Chunji hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, miris melihat kekasihnya sedang di siksa oleh Minho. Dia pikir, Ia harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi hal-hal buruk pada Ljoe. Tapi apa? Tenaganya tak lebih kuat dari Ljoe untuk bisa melawan Minho.

"Sekarang, rasakan ini! Ini akibat Kau tidak mau mendengar apa yang ku katakan!" Geram Minho, sembari menginjak kepala Ljoe dengan keras,

Namun, sebelum Dia menyakiti Ljoe semakin parah, tiba-tiba Chunji sudah berada di sampingnya tanpa Minho sadari. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah vas bunga, sebelum Minho menyadari benda apa yang di bawa Chunji.

Tiba-tiba saja, "Prankkkk….. "

Vas bunga itu menghantam kepala Minho dengan keras. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat langsung menyeruak di kepala Minho. Matanya langsung berkunang-kunang menatap Chunji yang di berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan bergetar hingga akhirnya matanya semakin kabur dan membuatnya ambruk.

Ljoe tampak terkejut melihat orang yang tadi menyiksanya tiba-tiba sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Namun Ia lebih shock saat melihat Chunji, jatuh berlutut sembari menatap ngeri tangannya yang bergetar hebat.

"Chunji…. " Gumam Ljoe hati-hati.

Chunji tak menyaut selain menatap tangannya itu dengan ngeri. Tiba-tiba Ia bergumam, "Ljoe, Apa Dia…. mati….. ?" Lirihnya.

Dengan bersusah payah, Ljoe bangkit dan menghampiri Chunji yang masih tertunduk lemah.

Ljoe terenyuh saat Chunji menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menyedihkan, "Ljoe…. Apa Dia mati?! Aku membunuhnya, Ljoe!" Isak Chunji, air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Untuk memastikannya, Ljoe bergegas menghampiri tubuh Minho yang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdegup saat dirinya memerika denyut nadi Minho.

Sulit rasanya bagi Ljoe untuk bernafas dengan lega sebelum memastikan keadaannya. Ia takut kalau kekhawatiran Chunji terbukti. Memang Ia sangat membenci Minho, tapi Ia tak terbesit di benaknya untuk melihat Minho mati seperti itu.

Dan ternyata ketakutannya terbukti saat Ia tidak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Minho. Denyut nadinya tak berdetak, mati. Pemuda itu mati. "Dia mati, Chunji!" Lirih Ljoe.

Chunji tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa takutnya saat mendengar kalau Minho sudah mati . Ia tak percaya, sekarang Dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya. Karir dan hidupnya pasti hancur.

"A-Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Ljoe…. ?" Tanya Chunji, merasa takut dan khawatir.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, tapi sebelumnya Kita harus memanggil ambulan untuknya." Ujar Ljoe, sembari bangkit dan menghampiri meja kerja Minho, mencari telepon untuk memanggil 911.

"Aku takut, Ljoe… " Lirih Chunji lemah.

.

.

.

.

Masih di sekitar gedung TOP Media, Ljoe dan Chunji saat ini sedang berada di ruang latihan dance mereka. Duduk saling berhadapan tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini!" Ljoe memecah keheningan, mengajak pergi Chunji yang duduk menunduk di hadapannya.

Tanpa menatap Ljoe, Chunji menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak mau pergi. Aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan Minho hyung." Jawabnya.

"Tapi jika kita terus disini, kita bisa tertangkap!" Cemas Ljoe.

"Aku tahu, Ljoe. Aku juga takut tertangkap. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, meskipun Aku membenci Minho hyung, Aku tidak berharap kejadian ini terjadi. A-Aku… tidak sengaja melakukannya!" Lirih Chunji, dadanya kembang kempis menahan isak tangis yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

"Arraseo, Aku mengerti." Kata Ljoe.

"Kau tidak salah, Chunji. Tindakkanmu itu semata-mata untuk membela diri. Jadi Kau tidak usah khawatir, tidak akan ada orang yang menyalahkanmu, arra!"

"Kau salah, Ljoe. Aku tidak semata-mata membela diri. Aku… Mencoba untuk melindungimu juga." Seru Chunji.

Ke dua mata mereka beradu pandang, menatap satu sama lain. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di bibir Ljoe. "Gomawo." Ujarnya.

"Aku berterima kasih atas niat baikmu. Tapi cukup Aku yang melindungimu. Kelak, jika sesuatu terjadi, Aku tak ingin menyeretmu masuk ke dalam masalah. Biar Aku saja yang menjadi tamengmu, Chunji!" Ungkap Ljoe.

Chunji meradang, dengan nada tinggi Ia menghardik Ljoe. "Bagaimana bisa Kau berkata seperti itu, hah?! Kau pikir, Aku akan diam saja melihatmu jatuh seperti itu? Kau pikir, Aku akan senang jika Kau melindungiku dengan cara seperti itu, hah?! Tidak, Ljoe. Tidak!" Geram Chunji, marah.

"Chunji…. " Gumam namja bermata sayu itu.

Ljoe mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chunji. Dengan mata sayunya, ia menatap namja berambut merah terang itu, sehingga membuatnya agak mundur.

"A-Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang sal-"

Belum sempat Ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dengan cepat Ljoe mencium bibir Chunji.

Chunji tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Ia mendorong Ljoe, sehingga membuatnya menghentikan ciumannya.

"A-Apa yang Kau lakukan, Ljoe?" Ujar Chunji, salah tingkah. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat merona merah.

"Menciummu," Jawabnya singkat.

"A-Aku tahu, tapi… "

"Tapi Kau menyukainya, kan?" Tegas Ljoe, seraya mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya, membuat Chunji tersipu malu.

Chunji terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah ketika Ljoe mendekatinya. Bahkan, saking gugupnya Ljoe berusaha mundur, tapi dengan sigap Ljoe memegang tangan Chunji agar tidak bisa lari lagi, dan membuat Chunji semakin gugup dan terpojok di buatnya.

"Ljoe…. " Kata Chunji, wajahnya pucat karena aksi Ljoe yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ya, Lee Chanhee. Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah seperti itu?" Dengan sebuah seringai nakal, Ljoe menggoda Chunji.

"Tidak! A-Aku …. " Gugupnya, belum sempat Ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, sekali lagi Ljoe mengunci bibir Chunji.

"Hmmppp… " Meski bukan yan pertama kali, Chunji tetap tersentak, kaget karena tiba-tiba Ljoe menciumnya.

Ljoe terus mencumbu bibir Chunji dengan sangat bernafsu, tak perduli kekasihnya itu hampir kehabisan nafas. Merasakan nafas Chunji yang semakin berat, Ljoe mulai memperlembut ciumannya, sehingga membuat kekasihnya mendapat kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Eunghh….. " Erang Chunji saat ciuman Ljoe turun ke lehernya, dan membuat beberapa kissmark sehingga membuat bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher Chunji yang putih itu.

Ljoe terlihat begitu senang saat lidahnya bermain-main di sekitar leher putih itu, sepertinya Ljoe memang meyukai leher milik Chunji, terbukti meskipun sesekali Ia menciumi pipi dan dagu Chunji, ciumannya akan kembali menjalar ke lehernya. Ljoe menghentikannya permainannya sejenak. Dengan cekatan Ia melepas kaos yang melekat di tubuh Chunji. Dia juga tak lupa melepas kaos miliknya, sehingga membuat mereka bertelanjang dada sekarang.

Chunji tercekat melihat Ljoe bertelanjang di hadapannya. Terakhir Ia melihatnya ketika awal debut, dan itu tidak sebagus sekarang. Meskipun belum sempurna, otot-otot bisep lengan Ljoe mulai terlihat, bahkan perutnya saja sudah mulai berbentuk. Di luar kekurangannya, perubahan tubuh Ljoe ini membuat Chunji menelan ludah karena kagum. Dia tak habis pikir, apa yang di lakukan Ljoe selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ini sehingga membuat tubuhnya bisa tumbuh seperti itu? Di mata Chunji perubahannya itu terlihat sangat sexy.

Melihat Chunji yang menatapnya penuh nafsu membuat Ljoe hanya tersenyum. Ia pikir, tidak sia-sia selama ini meluangkan waktu untuk berolahraga agar badannya terlihat menarik. Meskipun belum terbentuk sempurna, tapi Ljoe cukup puas melihat ekspresi Chunji yang melihat badannya seperti seseorang yang terlihat 'lapar'.

Ljoe kembali menghampiri Chunji. Seperti terhipnotis, Chunji menurut saja saat Ljoe membimbingnya untuk berbaring. Dinginnya lantai langsung terasa di punggung Chunji saat Ia mulai berbaring. Matanya tak henti memperhatikan Ljoe yang mulai mendekatinya.

Ljoe mulai beraksi.

Ljoe meraba perut Chunji dengan ke dua telapak tangannya. Chunji bisa merasakan sentuhan yang membuat dadanya berdesir.

"Eungghh… " Chunji mendesah saat ke dua telapak tangan Ljoe merayap ke dadanya.

Ljoe meremas dan memainkan nipple Chunji yang sudah menegang. Chunji kembali mengerang saat Ljoe mulai menciumi lehernya tanpa melepas pilinannya dari nipple Chunji.

Ljoe menungging di atas tubuh Chunji. Sementara tangannya masih bermain di nipple yang kemerahan itu, ciuman Ljoe di leher Chunji mulai naik. Bibir, dagu, dan pipi Chunji tak lepas dari cumbuannya yang penuh nafsu itu.

Nafas Chunji memburu tak beraturan saat lidah Ljoe mulai menyapu telinganya. Bahkan Chunji tak dapat menahan desahannya saat lidah Ljoe bermain-main di belakang daun telinganya. Rasanya menggelikan tapi membuatnya terangsang hebat.

"Ukhh…. Hentikan itu, Ljoe, " Desah Chunji.

"Kenapa Aku harus menghentikannya? Sepertinya Kau menyukainya." Bisik Ljoe sededuktif mungkin. Ia meniup pelan telinga Chunji, sehingga membuatnya bergidik kegelian.

"Akhh, Aku tak tahan lagi, Ljoe. Rape me, please… " Pinta Chunji. Sepertinya Ia sudah tak tahan lagi dengan rangsangan-rangsanga n yang di berikan Ljoe.

"Kau yang meminta ya, jangan salahkan Aku jika Kau ketagihan." Kata Ljoe. Sebuah smirk nakal menghiasi bibirnya.

Tangan Ljoe mulai turun ke bawah. Ia membuka gesper dan retsleting celana Chunji. Ljoe tersenyum nakal saat melihat penis Chunji tercetak jelas di balik celana dalam berwarna putih.

Dengan tak sabar, Ljoe memelorotkan celana panjang beserta celana dalam Chunji sekaligus. Chunji mengangkat pantatnya agar membuat celananya terlepas dengan mudah.

Akhirnya, Ljoe berhasil menelanjangi namja bermata bulat itu, polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya. Melihat kemolekan tubuh Chunji membuatnya harus berdecak kagum. Kendati mereka sudah lama berpacaran, baru kali ini Ia melihat tubuh Chunji tanpa pakaian dan baru sekarang juga mereka bercinta seperti ini.

Ia tak perlu lagi bermasturbasi seperti saat Ia sedang terangsang. Kali ini, nafsunya bisa tersalurkan. Ljoe mengelus penis Chunji yang sudah menegang dengan lembut. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu, kesempatan untuk merasakan tubuh Chunji datang juga. Ia bahkan tak pernah merasa sesenang ini dalam hidupnya.

Cairan prescum bening tampak terasa oleh Ljoe saat jempolnya memainkan ujung penis Chunji. Hmm, sepertinya Chunji memang sudah terangsang berat.

Dengan bantuan prescum yang licin, Ljoe dengan mudah menggerakan tangannya naik turun di batang kejantanan milik Chunji, memompamanya dengan lembut sehingga membuat Chunji mendesah pelan.

"Eunghh… Yahh, begitu, Ljoe… " Desah Chunji. Matanya terpejam, berusaha menikmati sensasi saat penisnya di kocok oleh Ljoe.

Sementara tangannya sibuk memanjakan penis Chunji, lidah Ljoe kembali bermain di sekitar leher putih milik Chunji. Ia menjilat dan menciuminya dengan ganas. Ia bahkan meninggalkan sebuah kiss mark, sebuah tanda kemerahan yang kontras dengan leher putihnya.

Puas bermain dengan leher Chunji, ciumannya mulai menurun. Lidahnya seperti menjalar dari leher hingga dada Chunji, menyapu setiap inchi tubuhnya dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Ukhh…. "

Chunji mengerjang kegelian saat ujung lidah Ljoe memainkan nipplenya. Ia hanya bisa mengerang saat nipplenya yang sudah tegang itu menjadi mainan baru bagi namja berambut blonde itu.

Bahkan, saat Ljoe menggigit pelan nipplenya, tangan Chunji membantu membenamkan wajah Ljoe di dadanya. Baginya, ini adalah sebuah sensasi baru. Dan Ia sangat menyukainya. Sensasi saat tubuhnya di sentuh, dan di jamah oleh Ljoe membuatnya terbuai dalam nikmatnya surga duniawi.

Ljoe kembali meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark di tubuh Chunji, seolah-olah menegaskan kalau tubuh ini adalah miliknya.

Lidah Ljoe menjilati dada Chunji, menjalar hingga perut dan pusarnya. Ia memainkan lidahnya di dalam pusar untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Ia berhadapan langsung dengan penis Chunji.

Bahkan, saat Ljoe menggigit pelan nipplenya, tangan Chunji membantu membenamkan wajah Ljoe di dadanya. Baginya, ini adalah sebuah sensasi baru. Dan Ia sangat menyukainya. Sensasi saat tubuhnya di sentuh, dan di jamah oleh Ljoe membuatnya terbuai dalam nikmatnya surga duniawi.

Ljoe kembali meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark di tubuh Chunji, seolah-olah menegaskan kalau tubuh ini adalah miliknya.

Ljoe mendekatkan hidungnya pada bulu-bulu yang tumbuh di sekitar batang kemaluan Chunji. Ia merasakan aroma pekat khas lelaki saat hidungnya mengendus kejantanan milik Chunji.

Ljoe mendongak, di lihatnya Chunji masih menutup mata, pasrah. Dengan santai, Ia menciumi penis tegang di hadapannya itu dengan bibirnya.

Tubuh Chunji mengerjang ketika dengan tiba-tiba Ljoe memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut. Hangat, itu yang di rasakan pertama kali oleh penis Chunji.

Chunji membuka matanya. Ia terkejut saat matanya menangkap sosok Ljoe yang tengah mengulum penisnya. Mereka beradu pandang. Chunji bisa melihat mata Ljoe yang berkilat penuh nafsu.

Bagai seekor lebah yang menghisap sari pati sebuah bunga, Ljoe menghisap penis Chunji dengan bernafsu.

Ia mengulum penis Chunji hingga dalam. Sesekali lidahnya menyapu batang kemaluan yang mulai berdenyut-denyut itu.

Tubuh Chunji meregang saat merasakan sensasi lidah Ljoe yang bermain-main di ujung penisnya.

"Akhh…. Hhhh… " Chunji mengerang.

Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan saat Ljoe menggigit pelan ke dua buah zakarnya.

Ljoe menciumi setiap inchi batang kejantanan di hadapannya itu. Ia kembali memasukan seluruh penis Chunji ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mulai memompa batang yang berdenyut itu dengan mulutnya.

Semakin lama, ritme permainan semakin cepat. Ljoe terus mengulum penis itu dengan cepat.

Peluh tampak bercucuran di sekujur tubuh Chunji, membuat tubuhnya yang berkilat terkena cahaya lampu terlihat sexy di mata Ljoe.

Belum lagi desahan-desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir Chunji, membuat suasana ruangan semakin panas.

"A-Akuu,… tak kuat lagi, Ljoe… " Racau Chunji.

Wajahnya sudah memerah, sementara kaki dan tubuh Chunji meronta-ronta karena tak kuat menahan orgasme.

Ljoe merasakan penis Chunji mulai berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya. Melihat Chunji yang mulai tidak tenang, Ljoe tahu kalau sebentar lagi namja berambut merah itu akan mencapai klimak.

"Ljoe, lepaskan… A-Aku sudah mau keluar… " Desah Chunji. Tangannya menggapai kepala Ljoe yang masih asyik mengulum penisnya. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam mulut Ljoe, karena Ia tak mau orgasme dalam mulut Ljoe.

Namun Ljoe tak berhenti di situ saja, Ia terus mempertahankan posisinya mengulum penis Chunji, tak peduli kekasihnya itu meronta-ronta berusaha mencabut kejantanannya dari mulut Ljoe.

Ljoe makin mempercepat kulumannya, sesekali Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengocok penis Chunji yang sudah terbalur prescumnya. Cukup dengan beberapa kocokan tangan, Ljoe kembali mem blow job penis Chunji, naik turun dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Nghhh… " Desah Chunji.

Nafasnya semakin memburu. Tubuhnya mengerjang keras, tak kuasa menahan sesuatu yang ingin menyembur dari dalam penisnya.

Semakin penis Chunji berdenyut, maka semakin keras juga kuluman Ljoe. Sehingga pada akhirnya Chunji tak mampu lagi membendung hasratnya.

"Crott… Crottt… Crottt…. "

Sebuah cairan putih menyembur dari dalam penis Chunji, menyemprot dengan pasti ke dalam dinding dinding mulut Ljoe.

Meskipun Chunji sudah orgasme, tapi Ljoe tidak mencabut penis Chunji dari dalam mulutnya. Ia tetap mengulumnya.

Ljoe menjilati sisa-sisa pejuh yang berceceran di sekitar penis Chunji. Di kulumnya penis Chunji yang sudah setengah tegang itu. Ia terus menyedotnya seakan-akan tak ingin kehilangan tetesan sperma kental itu.

Sperma, cairan putih kental itu terasa asin dan lengket di lidah Ljoe, tapi ia tak perduli. Selama itu adalah bagian dari Chunji, orang yang di cintainya, itu semua tak penting.

Ljoe terus mengulum dan menjilati setiap cairan pejuh yang keluar dari lubang kemaluan Chunji, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun.

"Akh, udah ih, geli tahu… Umhh… "

Chunji meracau. Rasanya sangat menggelikan dan linu saat penisnya sudah orgasme tapi terus di kocok dan di kulum.

Merasa sudah cukup, Ljoe menghentikan aksinya. Melakukan blowjob sedari tadi ternyata membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Bahkan, Ia bisa merasakan mulutnya yang terasa kelu karena pegal.

Mata mereka saling beradu. Menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan puas. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling memandang satu sama lain sembari mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah.

Melihat ada sebercak cairan putih di bibir Ljoe membuat Chunji menahan tawa. Ljoe yang bingung melihat Chunji tiba-tiba tertawa pun bertanya, "Waeyo?" Tanyanya bingung.

Chunji tak menjawab, melainkan menunjuk bibirnya dengan ujung jari. Ljoe yang tersadar pun mengusap sisa pejuh di bibirnya dengan ibu jari kemudian mengisapnya.

Chunji mendadak salah tingkah melihat orang lain tengah menghisap sperma miliknya. Sementara Ljoe hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Baiklah, permainan selesai. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!" Ujar Chunji, bangkit dan berusaha mengambil pakaiannya.

Namun, sebelum Dia bangkit, Ljoe menarik tangannya sehingga membuat Chunji kembali terlentang di lantai. Ljoe pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia langsung menindih tubuh Chunji, membuatnya terjepit di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Chunji? Permainan kita belum usai!" Ujar Ljoe sededuktif mungkin.

"Eh? Apa lagi sekarang?" Chunji menelan ludah, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terkejut.

Ljoe tak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum nakal padanya. Chunji kembali menelan ludah, Ia tahu apa yang di inginkan Ljoe.

Dan Ia belum siap melakukannya dengan Ljoe.

"Tidak, Ljoe. Tidak!" Tolak Chunjie.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak pantas untukmu!" Jawabnya. Memorinya kembali pada malam di mana dirinya sudah di gagahi oleh Minho. Dia malu setiap mengingat kejadian itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Ljoe.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa Kamu tidak ingin melakukannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja Aku mau. Tapi Kau kan tahu, Minho Hyung sudah…. "

"Aissh, Aku tidak peduli, Chunji."

"Tapi Aku sudah tidak suci lagi… " Lirih Chunji.

Ljoe menghela nafas. Ia tak habis pikir Chunji mengkhawatirnya hal seperti ini. Apakah Dia pikir Ljoe adalah orang yang seperti di pikirkannya? Tentu saja tidak.

Dengan mata sayunya, Ljoe menatap Chunji lekat-lekat, kemudian berkata, "Ya, Chunji. Kau pikir Aku pria seperti apa, hah? Apa Kau pikir Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu? Tidak, Chunji. Aku itu mencintaimu. Aku tak peduli meski Aku bukan orang pertama yang menidurimu." Ungkap Ljoe.

"Ljoe…. " Lirih Chunji.

Ljoe melanjutkan, "Bukan keperjakaan yang ku cari, Chunji. Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang membuatku nyaman, dan Kau lah orangnya, Chunji!" Katanya.

Chunji tertegun mendengar ucapan Ljoe. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Ia bersikap seperti itu. Bodoh rasanya tidak mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri. Mengapa Ia harus ragu ketika seseorang yang tulus mencintainya ada di hadapannya.

Pikirannya terlalu dangkal, Chunji akui itu.

"Arraseo, kita lakukan saja nanti kalau Kau sudah siap." Sahut Ljoe.

"Eh? Aniyo, Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau melakukannya." Kata Chunji akhirnya.

"Tapi, kita sudah tak ada waktu lagi sekarang. Kita harus segera pergi sebelum orang lain menemukan kita!" Ungkap Chunji khawatir.

Sebuah senyum licik menghiasi bibir Ljoe. Seolah-olah Ia sudah tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

"Tenang saja, Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat!" Ujar Ljoe semangat sembari membuka celananya.

Chunji tertegun saat menyaksikan Ljoe melepas celanaya. Matanya tak lepas dari selangkangan namja di hadapannya itu.

Meskipun masih setengah tegang, tapi Chunji yakin penis milik Ljoe lebih besar dari punyanya. Mungkin sekitar panjangnya bisa mencapai 18cm ketika ereksi, pikir Chunji.

Tanpa di sadari Chunji yang tengah mengagumi ukuran penis di hadapannya itu, tiba-tiba Ljoe sudah berada di hadapannya dan bersiap untuk menggagahinya.

"Eeeh, tunggu sebentar!" Pekik Chunji.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Ljoe bingung.

"Uhmm itu, Aku takut. Waktu Minho Hyung melakukannya padaku, rasanya sakit sekali." Ungkapnya.

"Hmm, apa Dia langsung 'menusukmu' tanpa menggunakan pelumas?"

Chunji tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat kejadian pada hari itu. "Sepertinya tidak." Jawabnya.

"Ahh, itulah alasan mengapa Kau kesakitan saat Minho Hyung melakukan itu padamu. Aku janji Kau tidak akan sesakit itu ketika Aku yang melakukannya!"

"Jinjja?"

Ljoe mengangguk kemudian berkata, "Tapi Aku harus mencari pelumas terlebih dahulu. Apa Aku harus pergi ke ruang loker dulu ya… "

"Jangan! Terlalu berbahaya." Protes Chunji.

"Tapi tanpa pelumas kita tidak bisa melakukan 'itu'." Sahut Ljoe.

"Di laci meja ada lotion punyaku dan ricky. Sana ambil!" Perintah Chunji.

Ljoe mengerutkan kening. Heran, mengapa mereka menyimpan lotion di ruang latihan? "Ya, kenapa kalian menyimpan lotion di ruang latihan?"

Di tanya seperti itu membuat wajah Chunji merona merah dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"I-Itu… Urusan para Uke! Kau tidak perlu tahu. Sudah sana ambil saja lotionya!"

Untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya, Chunji mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyuruh Ljoe segera mengambil lotion.

Ljoe memutuskan untuk tak menuntut jawaban lebih. Meskipun sebenarnya Ia masih penasaran, mengapa 2 orang pemuda menyimpan sebuah lotion di ruang latihan? Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan lotion itu ya? Dan apa maksud Chunji dengan 'urusan' para uke? Pikirnya.

Ljoe bangkit dan pergi menuju laci meja seperti yang di perintahkan Chunji.

Tubuh telanjang Ljoe yang berkeringat tampak mengkilat di terpa cahaya lampu. Dari cermin-cermin yang terpasang di dinding, Chunji bisa melihat setiap lekuk tubuh Ljoe.

Pantatnya yang bulat, perutnya yang lumayan berbentuk, dan penis besar Ljoe yang masih terkulai lemas semuanya terekspos di hadapan Chunji. Sehingga tanpa Ia sadari, pemandangan itu membuat penisnya kembali ereksi dan gairahnya kembali memuncak.

Setelah Ljoe mendapatkan lotionnya, ia kembali menghampiri Chunji.

Chunji hanya bisa menurut saat Ljoe meregangkan kakinya. Terbesit sedikit rasa malu ketika Ia harus mengangkang di depan Ljoe.

Ljoe tersenyum melihat Chunji mengangkang di hadapannya, memamerkan lubang anusnya yang tampak sempit dan kemerehan itu. Ia kemudian membalur telapak tangannya dengan lotion dan mengusap-usap lotion pada penisnya yang sudah menegang. Tak lupa Dia juga membalur lotion di sekitar lubang anus Chunji.

Ia bahkan memasukkan jari tengahnya yang sudah terbalur lotion ke dalam lubang anus Chunji.

"Ngghhh… Ljoe… " Chunji merintih kesakitan saat jari Ljoe menembus lubang anusnya.

Mendengar rintihan Chunji tidak membuat Ljoe bergeming, melainkan membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Tubuh Chunji mengerjang hebat saat Ljoe menambahkan satu jari ke dalam lubang anusnya.

Rasa sakit dan perih di rasakan Chunji saat Ljoe memainkan dan memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam lubang anus.

"Akhh… Ukhh… " Chunji mengerang nikmat saat Ljoe menyentuh g-spot–, bagian sensitif yang membuat penisnya semakin menegang.

Ljoe tersenyum jail melihat reaksi Chunji yang tiba-tiba menikmati permainannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lagi, Ia mencabut ke dua jarinya dari dalam anus Chunji.

Kemudian Dia mengoleskan lagi lotion pada penis dan anus Chunji. Ia mengocok-ngocok penisnya terlebih dahulu, hingga akhirnya Ia bersiap untuk menembus pertahanan Chunji.

Agar Chunji tidak terkejut, pertama-tama Ljoe melakukan sebuah penetrasi pada anus Chunji. Dia menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya pada dinding anus kemudian mulai menusuk-nusukannya secara perlahan.

Ia melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar Chunji tidak merasa kesakitan. Dengan perlahan, Ljoe mendorong pinggulnya agar penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang sempit dan hangat itu.

"Akhh… Sakit sekali, Ljoe…. " Chunji merintih kesakitan saat penis Ljoe mulai menerobos lubang anusnya.

Mungkin ketika Ljoe memasukkan jarinya, Chunji masih bisa menahannya. Tapi sekarang, membayangkan sebuah penis berukuran 18cm tengah merobek anusnya saja membuat Chunji bergidik ngeri.

"Tahan sebentar, Chunji. Nanti Kau akan terbiasa… " Ujar Ljoe berusaha meyakinkan.

Chunji menutup ke dua matanya, berusaha menahan sakit pada lubang anusnya. Sementara Ljoe terus berusaha memasukan penisnya lebih dalam, tak peduli Chunji sudah merintih kesakitan.

"Ukhh…. " Ljoe mendorong pinggulnya, membuat penisnya menerobos anus Chunji lebih dalam.

Chunji mengerjang saat penis Ljoe sudah memasuki lubang sempit itu sepenuhnya.

Ljoe tampak melenguh keenakan ketika kepala penisnya bergesekkan dengan dinding anus Chunji, terlebih lagi saat Chunji menahan sakit, otot-otot anusnya yang berkontraksi membuat penis Ljoe terasa di sedot oleh anus Chunji.

Mungkin itu memang membuat penis Ljoe merasa nikmat. Tapi tidak dengan Chunji.

Melihat raut wajah Chunji yang kesakitan, membuat Ljoe diam sebentar agar Chunji merasa terbiasa dengan penisnya yang ada di dalam anusnya.

"Ukhh…. " Ljoe mendorong pinggulnya, membuat penisnya menerobos anus Chunji lebih dalam.

Chunji mengerjang saat penis Ljoe sudah memasuki lubang sempit itu sepenuhnya.

Ljoe tampak melenguh keenakan ketika kepala penisnya bergesekkan dengan dinding anus Chunji, terlebih lagi saat Chunji menahan sakit, otot-otot anusnya yang berkontraksi membuat penis Ljoe terasa di sedot oleh anus Chunji.

Mungkin itu memang membuat penis Ljoe merasa nikmat. Tapi tidak dengan Chunji.

Melihat raut wajah Chunji yang kesakitan, membuat Ljoe diam sebentar agar Chunji merasa terbiasa dengan penisnya yang ada di dalam anusnya.

Tanpa mencabut penisnya, Ljoe memeluk Chunji. Ia merengkuh tangan Chunji yang tadi mengepal menahan sakit.

Chunji membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Ljoe mengecup dan menciumi pipi, dagu, hingga bibirnya.

"Nghh…. " Chunji melenguh.

Chunji tidak menyadari, ketika Ia tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya itu, Ljoe diam-diam memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Setiap Chunji kesakitan, Ljoe segera mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

Chunji tidak bisa menolak saat Ljoe melumat bibirnya. Tak bisa Ia pungkiri, Ljoe memang pintar dalam hal kissing. Bahkan, lumatan bibir Ljoe seakan-akan membiusnya.

Ljoe mulai mempercepat tempo genjotannya. Pinggulnya maju mundur, membuat penisnya keluar masuk ke dalam lubang anus Chunji.

"Nghhh… " Desah Chunji.

Desahan demi desahan erotis yang keluar dari bibir Chunji membuat libido Ljoe menggebu-gebu. Dia mempercepat tempo genjotannya, sehingga membuat tubuh Chunji mengerjang seiring tempo genjotan Ljoe yang semakin cepat.

"Akhh… Ljoe, fuck me please…. " Pinta Chunji dengan raut wajah memelas saat penis Ljoe mengenai titik g-spotnya yang sangat sensitif.

"Im comming, chagiya… " Desis Ljoe.

Merasa Chunji sudah mulai terbiasa membuat Ljoe semakin agresif. Dia terus menyodok lubang anus milik Chunji, keras dan lebih cepat, sehingga menciptakan sebuah bunyi plok.. Plok.. Saat penisnya keluar masuk.

"Ouch… Ukhh… "

Chunji terus mengerang kenikmatan. Berbeda dengan saat pertama tadi, Chunji tampak sangat menikmati setiap sodokkan yang di lakukan Ljoe. Peluh bercucuran di sekitar wajahnya yang merah bersemu.

Salah satu tangan Ljoe meraih penis Chunji sudah kembali ereksi, bahkan sudah mengeluarkan prescum. Aksi itu membuat Chunji menggelinjang keenakkan.

Tentu saja, Aksi Ljoe itu seperti memanjakan Chunji. Bagaimana tidak, sementara bibirnya di lumat dengan penuh nafsu dan lubang anusnya di sodok oleh sebuah penis yang cukup besar, Ljoe juga memberikan service terbaiknya dengan cara mengocok penis Chunji.

Sesekali Ljoe " mengurut-urut penis Chunji, sehingga membuatnya mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

Ljoe menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya, membuat Chunji menggelinjang penuh kenikmatan karena berkali-kali penis Ljoe mengenai G-Spotnya.

"Akhh, Ljoe… Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Sepertinya Aku akan orgasme lagi…. " Racau Chunji. Matanya merem melek menikmati permainan yang di lakukan Ljoe.

"Tahan sebentar, Aku juga akan keluar, Chagiya… Hoshh… Hoshh… " Ungkap Ljoe dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Mereka terus bersenggama, keringat yang mengucur dari tubuh mereka bercampus jadi satu. Desahan erotis Chunji membuat suasana menjadi lebih panas.

Penis Chunji mulai berdenyut-denyut dalam genggaman Ljoe. Menandakan sebentar lagi Ia akan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Tak jauh berbeda dengannya, Penis Ljoe pun mulai berdenyut-denyut seiring gesekkan penisnya dan dinding anus Chunji yang semakin cepat.

"Uhh… Ljoe…" Chunji mengerang saat sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan sesuatu yang sudah ada di ujung Penisnya.

"Ahk… Ayo keluarkan bersama, Chunji… Ukhh… " Seperti halnya Chunji, ternyata Ljoe pun sudah ingin orgasme.

Dan dalam sekali hentak, akhirnya mereka pun mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

"AKH…" Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari bibir mereka, menandakan 'pertarungan' mereka sudah mencapai klimaks.

Lelehan cairan putih sperma menyemprot dari dalam penis Chunji, menyemprot panjang hingga membasahi dadanya.

Ljoe yang sudah mencapai puncaknya pun tak lepas dari yang namanya rasa lelah. Ia jatuh dia atas tubuh Chunji, mendihnya dengan erat, membuat penis Chunji yang terkulai lemas menempel dengan perutnya.

Pejuh yang membasahi dada Chunji pun menyatu dengan keringat Ljoe yang bercucuran.

Penis Ljoe yang juga mulai terkulai, keluar dengan sendirinya dari dalam lubang anus Chunji di iringi lelehan larva spermanya yang memuncrat dari di dalam Anus.

Ljoe mendongakkan wajahnya. Dengan mata sayu nan menggoda, ia menatap nanar Chunji kemudian tersenyum manis padanya. Dan tanpa berbasa basi lagi, Ljoe melumat bibir Chunji, sebuah ciuman yang basah, penuh nafsu, dan menggairahkan.

Awalnya, mungkin Chunji merasa terkejut dengan aksi Ljoe yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun sekali lagi, cumbuan Ljoe bagai sebuah candu baginya. Seperti terhipnotis, Chunji membuka sedikit mulutnya, seperti memberi kesempatan bagi Ljoe untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut namja berambut merah itu.

Seolah-olah melupakan tujuan mereka di ruangan itu, tanpa merasa lelah mereka kembali bersenggama satu sama lain dengan penuh gairah.

Mungkinkah mereka akan melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya? Hanya mereka yang tahu.

Sementara mereka bercinta, mereka tidak menyadari ada sesuatu di ruangan itu. Tepatnya di sudut ruangan tergantung sebuah camera kecil dengan sebuh lampu merah kecil yang menyala.

CCTV, mereka melupakan alat perekam yang tergantung di sudut ruangan, sebuah alat yang merekam segala sesuatu yang terjadi di ruangan itu, termasuk aksi erotis yang mereka lakukan dari awal hingga akhir.

Dan di sadari atau tidak, kamera itu akan menyelamatkan mereka dari kasus kematian Minho, namun juga sekaligus menghancurkan karir mereka.

**The End**

.

.

.

.

Pyuhh, akhirnya beres juga ffnya. Pasti kurang hot dan garing ya ceritanya? Author harap kalian mau ngasih komentar buat ff buatan author, ngritik juga gpp deh, asal jangan ngebash hehe

Untuk next ff, author lagi mau bikin ff nc Badeul (Baro-Sandeul). Doain author biar bisa nyeleseinnya dengan baik ya.

Kalau mau kenalan ama author /ngarep/, follow ata adaa aja twitter/facebook author

Twitter at fckyeahljoe

Facebook Nakamaru Ando


End file.
